Shower Together
by o.OminiO.o
Summary: Temari's evilness sparks a little more than brotherly love between her siblings. "My brothers are such FREAKS!" Yaoi sandcest warning.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!! Before you read/get freaked out/both-

This is yaoi. This is sandcest. Meaning not only is it guy-on-guy, it's brother-on-brother. Leave now or forever hold your peace. Thank you for your cooperation.

Now, I present to you – drumroll please –

Shower Together

--

"Now, boys, the owners of this house have graciously allowed us to stay until the completion of the mission." Temari put on an evil grin. "Because of this, we are going to be as light of a burden as possible. Not only does this include finishing up the mission as quickly as possible, it also includes avoiding giving them significantly higher bills." Here the grin spread wider. "Starting with short, shared showers."

Kankuro was startled. Before, he had been confused at why she had such an evil grin. Now he knew: because she was Satan's incarnation. Locking him in a room with Gaara, of all people, with not a single weapon or route of escape? Pure evil, he thought, pure evil.

Of course, he failed to count in that Gaara's sand would be useless and Temari, as his sister, would not want him dead. Occasionally she may want him severely wounded or paralyzed, but never _dead._

Gaara, of course, betrayed no emotion the entire time.

"I will be taking a separate shower, because I'm a girl and it would be kinda weird if my brothers were staring at my boobs in the shower." She turned to leave, but then turned back around, apparently thinking of something. "Oh, yeah, before I forget: You do have to take a shower. This mission entails meeting with foreign nobility, and I expect you to look, and smell, your best. Not to mention you have exactly three hours to be ready for the first, tonight." She turned for the final time and left.

Shit. Kankuro thought. It took him forever to get ready for things! They'd have to take that shower soon!

"Kankuro. You take a while to get ready, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"And you need to take a shower, right?"

"You better not be getting at what I think you're getting at."

"I am. Let's go." Gaara stood and did that creepy glide-walk thing he had (without the gourd).

Kankuro hesitated, but followed his little brother to the bathroom.

_Whatever happens, its going to be an adventure._

--

End of chapter one.

If you're wondering where this could possibly have come from, it was a school fundraiser. They were selling shirts with ways to save the environment, and one of the shirts was 'Shower Together'. Then those who had bought those shirts were forced to change upon wearing them to school. It was this big deal so I thought, 'Now, why don't I make a fic on that?' out of boredom in Biology.

Come to think of it, most of my things come from boredom in Biology. Hmm.


	2. Chapter 2

I will re-warn now: brother-on-brother stuff coming up. Leave now or forever hold your peace.

Now here is the second installment of-

Shower Together

--

Kankuro pushed open the door and was met with Gaara's pale, naked backside. The redhead had stripped and was now waiting for the water to warm. He already had a towel, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, and a bar of soap laid out in preparation._ OCD much?_ Kankuro thought.

Gaara straightened up and shifted the water to the showerhead. "Come on." He ordered simply, stepping in.

Kankuro nodded and followed, closing the shower curtain behind hi. Gaara was directly under the water, pre-rinsing. He stepped lightly around his brother, grabbed the shampoo, and lathered up his hair. Kankuro watched him completing said actions warily, waiting for him to randomly strike. He allowed the water to wash over him, soaking his hair and skin, eyes never leaving the volatile demon vessel before him.

Gaara handed him the shampoo and they switched places again. As the shampoo was washed out of the red hair, more was being applied to the brunette. They switched again for Kankuro to rinse and Gaara to apply conditioner, yet again vice versa, and while attempting to switch yet another time, Kankuro slipped, fell onto Gaara, knocked the redhead over into the shower curtains, causing the curtains to break off of what held them up, and the two ended up on the floor, Kankuro on top and both tangled in shower curtain.

"Fuck, I thought someone died! What the hell happened?" Temari gasped as the tore through the door.

"Temari, I just sl..."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. My poor, innocent ears must be saved!" She stepped out, mumbling something that sounded like "my brothers are such _FREAKS_!"

All was quiet except for the running shower as the boys looked at each other, the back out the door Temari had left wide open.

_Yes, quite the adventure. This'll be hard to explain, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Kankuro? Maybe you should... like... get off?"

The sound of Gaara's voice brought Kankuro back to his mind. He began an attempt to remove himself from both the shower curtain and his brother. Then, so suddenly he nearly blanked out again, he became aware of the _full_ anatomy of his brother below him. He flushed a deep red.

"Kankuro." Getting no reaction from the other, Gaara turned his tone to authoritative. "Kankuro. Get up and get ready. Now." Gaara pushed on his chest to emphasize his point. Kankuro quickly resumed his efforts in... well in getting off, attempting to ignore some of Gaara's _lower_ regions.

Finally accomplishing most of his goal, Kankuro grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself. Meanwhile, Gaara had managed a sitting position while simultaneously covering most of his body with the curtain.

"Hurry up."

Kankuro obeyed, drying off quickly and putting his clothes on, still frighteningly aware of Gaara's lack of clothing and embarrassed by his own. He handed his younger the towel, beginning the task of applying his face paint. He completed this task deliberately quickly, trying to push his more disturbing thoughts aside.

The water cut off. Kankuro hadn't even noticed it was still on, nor that Gaara had already dried off and clothed himself. The redhead reached for the comb, which was on the far side of the countertop. Unfortunately, Kankuro had just finished with the paint and was also reaching for it. Gaara's hand closed around the comb, but Kankuro's hand closed around Gaara's. They both quickly released, Kankuro blushing a dark red, Gaara a light pink.

"You go ahead."

"No, you can."

There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence between them yet again, but they both noticed the other reaching and stopped. Gaara's blush grew darker, but he grabbed the comb before Kankuro recovered. The puppet master fixed his paint, although it was already perfect, and awaited his turn.

Gaara finished, handed over the comb, and left to his room to finish getting ready.

_Hope the meeting will be less eventful..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, guys, it's time to go!" Temari called for her brothers. "The meeting is in ten minutes! You two better be ready!"

The three were leaving within five minutes and arrived to the meeting slightly early. Upon opening the doors to enter, they were startled by the only other people there. There was the Head Counselor, of course, and unremarkable man except for in reputation, but there was also a young girl speaking to him quietly. She had long, brunette hair pulled pack into a braid, and soft, green eyes. She wore a light blue kimono and violet markings covered her visible skin.

She turned to view them, eyes flickering between them, strangely observant. She spoke some more to the Head Counselor, fell silent, kneeled, and placed her hands on her knees.

"Please, sit, make yourselves comfortable. My advisor, Kimiko, tells me you are the late Kazekage's children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

"How could she..." Kankuro began, before Temari nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, it's quite all right. Once again, please, sit." The Head Counselor gestured to the chairs around the table. The girl, apparently Kimiko, his advisor, spoke a few more words to him before falling to her 'humble' pose again. The three sat, and shortly others entered. The meeting continued dully (it was a peace talk, not much to tell) for a few hours, Kimiko whispering in the Head Counselor's ear almost constantly. The meeting ended and all disbanded.

Kimiko caught the siblings just as the crowd was thinning, all leaving to their respective abodes.

"You, Kankuro. You asked how I could tell who you were, correct?"

kankuro turned to meet the girl's purple-marked face. "Yeah..."

"It's simple. I'm just observant, and possess an excellent sense of smell. I noted your headbands. The representatives from Sunagakure that were invited were the late Kazekage's three children."

"What about that sense of smell you mentioned?"

"Oh, that. Nothing to do with identifying you, but..." –Here she somehow managed to get her mouth up to his ear, despite being at least six inches shorter- "I _did_ smell your raging hormones. Thinking dirty, were we?"

She turned and left, leaving Kankuro in shock.

_What _is _she? Ugh, at least it's time for bed. Nice, warm, comfy bed. Mmmm._


	5. Chapter 5

The trio's travel to their temporary abode was tiringly tedious. Temari had demanded they walk, and she would get what she wanted. If the others so much as tried to speed up, it would be at the cost of their current good health.

It was when they had arrived, so near to entering that Temari had her key in the keyhole, that they were attacked. A group of six shinobi, village of origin unclear, had kunai poised for mortal combat. The sand of the street stirred in a direction not from the opening of Temari's fan, and the enemy noticed. Their notice was too late as the sand had risen to engulf their bodies, slowly crushing.

"Stop toying, Gaara. If you're going to kill them, just do it." Temari snapped in annoyance. Gaara's gaze flickered to her momentarily and he quickly clenched his fist.

The enemy was crushed, but instead of becoming a shower of blood, their bodies exploded. The three siblings avoided the blast, but one of the rooms of the house was completely destroyed. As the dust and rubble finally settled, Kankuro's jaw dropped. That was his stuff blown apart! Almost everything had been annihilated, except, luckily, his puppets, though covered in rubble, but this was the least of Kankuro's worries.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Kankuro cried in outrage.

"How about you salvage as much of your stuff as possible before we decide?" Temari suggested. "We'll just be in our rooms." She left. Gaara hesitated.

"You need something, Gaara?" Kankuro inquired warily.

"Do you want my help?" Gaara offered.

"Nah, I got it. You go ahead." The younger of the two went through the door of the demolished room leading to the hallway.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in my room." He closed the door behind him. Kankuro could hear his footsteps along the tiled floor, the opening and closing of a door, and the muffled footsteps signifying he was walking on carpet. Kankuro returned his attention back to the task at hand, meaning salvaging as much as he could from the decimated architecture.

_And sleeping arrangements haven't even been set. It's setting up to be a long night._


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon Village, at first was nothing much to look at

"Temari, where am I sleeping?" Kankuro pressed.

"That's all you could salvage? That sucks!" She avoided his question with this observation on her brother's lack of items. He had his puppets, some repair equipment, a few weapons, and a random black t-shirt.

"Temari, don't avoid the question. Where am I sleeping?"

'_Damn. I was hoping that would work...'_ "I dunno. You seemed to be pretty_ comfortable_ with Gaara earlier... Why not sleep in his room? 'Cause you won't be in mine. I am _not_ hiding myself while I change in my own room."

Kankuro twitched. Now she made it sound like he'd be a pervert if he insisted on sharing a room with her, and if he explained what happened with Gaara earlier, she'd annoy him about it for life, avoid him forever, or even spread it around and get him outcast (the latter if she was feeling especially evil at the time). That left one option: sleep in Gaara's room.

"Fine." He grumbled, taking his loose objects with him. He entered Gaara's room, dropped his things, and went to the bathroom to wash the paint off his face. Upon returning to the room, he stripped himself of his black suit, leaving a white T-shirt and boxers. He walked to the bed, crawled under the sheets, and was rewarded with a glare from Gaara.

"What?"

"Why are you in here?"

"Temari didn't want me to see her changing".

Gaara gave no response. He simply sat there, at the foot of the bed, in naught but red boxers (with black hearts X3).

Kankuro found himself slowly drifting into slumber. His dream had nealy begun when her felt another being climb under the sheets with him.

"Grr-uh?" He murmured groggily.

"I'm cold. It doesn't get this cold back home."

"Oh..." He had nearly drifted back off when something (finally) forced itself to the front of his mind. "Why didn't you just get dressed?"

"I don't have bedclothes. I don't sleep."

"Oh... yeah... right..." Kankuro didn't push it. He was nearly asleep again anyway.

The night was restful, warm, and filled with good dreams.

_But tomorrow's going to be like one of those overused 'morning after' fics, isn't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

Kankuro awoke feeling amazingly refreshed, until he realized there was a warm, male redheaded body in his arms. The first cause of alarm was the seemingly asleep state of the demon vessel, an actually very good cause of alarm (reasons needing no explanation). The other causes of alarm included the fact that his nearly-naked brother was in his arms as he was waking up, which meant he was also in bed with his nearly-naked brother!

"Guys, wake up! It's chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast!" Temari's voice echoed through the halls.

Kankuro deemed this a good enough excuse for getting up. He pushed away the blankets and was just trying to figure out how to get off the bed without disturbing Gaara when the redhead started to blink groggily.

"Sleep?" Kankuro asked jokingly.

"Almost."

"Chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast."

"Yum." Gaara rolled over, hit the floor, and stalked out of the room, headed for the kitchen, Kankuro shortly after. "Holy Hell, it's the living dead!" Temari exclaimed upon Gaara's entry.

"That was two oxymorons in one sentence." Kankuro commented upon his own entry.

"Tch, I'm surprised you even know what an oxymoron is."

Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her childishly and pounced on his pancakes.

"Don't choke." (How do you choke on pancakes?)

Kankuro ate decidedly slower, but was still shoving food into his face. His two siblings showed much more self-control.

Of course, eating so quickly, he finished rather soon. He took his plate to the sink, rinsed it off, left the room, and found himself followed.

"Gaara?"

"I couldn't let you walk around with chocolate all over your face." The redhead reached out a hand to wipe some chocolate off his face. He then sucked the (rather large) glob of chocolate off his finger.

"Well, then, I guess you shouldn't walk around with chocolate on your face, either..." Kankuro began.

"Where do I have chocolate on my face?"

Kankuro brought his lips down to meet Gaara's. He sucked lightly on the other's lower lip before gently backing off.

"On you lip, of course."

"Oh. My. GOD! You two are SUCH _FREAKS_!!" Temari stalked off in a huff.

_She'd better get used to it. That felt... incredible._


	8. Chapter 8

Kankuro splashed water over his face again. _What did I do that for? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Although..._

He remembered how amazing that brief contact had felt. For the fleeting moment their lips had touched, he didn't care that anyone else might care, simply that the feeling might not end.

Lost in thought, Kankuro didn't notice Gaara's entrance until the other was right beside him, arms snaking around his waist.

"You know..." Gaara began, pulling himself closer to his elder. "That wasn't half bad."

The whisper sent warm air ghosting across Kankuro's cheek. He was, once again, aware of Gaara's largely unclothed state. The space between them shrank until it disappeared altogether. Kankuro found Gaara's tongue on his lips, pushing through them, through his teeth, to gain access to the expanse within. He melted to the explorations of the other's tongue.

But reality is a harsh thing to fall back to, and air tends to grow scarce when your mouth is otherwise occupied. He pushed the other off to fulfill this need.

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry..." Gaara murmured softly. He stepped back and slipped though the door. Kankuro puzzled shortly over this response before realizing Gaara had misread his actions. Upon this, he followed Gaara to where he believed he had gone; their room.

His assumption was correct: Gaara was perched at the foot of the bed looking lonely. His eyes expressed a severe longing as they connected with his brother's.

"Gaara... I..." He couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry. I _said_ I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have... just when you'd almost started trusting me..." His voice died off.

Kankuro crossed the room to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

"No need to apologize, Gaara." Kankuro held his chin up and crashed their lips together. It was as though they had never stopped. Gaara's tongue was running through Kankuro's mouth, and Holy Hell, that was new, his hands were slipping down into his pants and...

Censored

The scene Temari walked in on this time made her vow to never walk in any room unannounced again.

--

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or added this story or me to your favorites or alert lists in the past, present, and/or future.

'Specially since it's my first multi-chaptered **story** to be finished.


End file.
